


Unplugged

by dinosaursmate



Series: Tesco [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boss Louis, Butt Plugs, Carpet Burn, M/M, Rimming, Timestamp, friction burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9507755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosaursmate/pseuds/dinosaursmate
Summary: “I’m so fucking horny, Louis.”Louis closed his eyes, taking a second to compose himself. That little prickle of arousal was swelling and it needed to be stopped.“Harry, we’re at work. Control yourself.” He opened his eyes and cocked his eyebrow. “If my boss catches you in here-”“Louis, you know as well as I do that all the managers are at a conference today,” Harry smirked. “And that means you are the most superior person in the building right now.”“Yeah, that’s true,” Louis laughed.-Harry and Louis didn't have sex last night and Harry's finding it difficult to cope.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Jacky](http://dimpled-halo.tumblr.com/) for the betaing!
> 
> I'd like to say "This is the Tesco timestamp nobody asked for" but, I mean, you did so- ENJOY!!!!
> 
> I'm pretty sure this can be read as a standalone fic, if you've not read Tesco.

He was a part of history in the making. There was no way this wasn’t the  _ most boring meeting in the history of the universe. _ He’d walk out but that would cause far too many problems, so he resigned himself to just enduring it.

Louis just had to let his mind wander to topics such as… Harry naked. Harry nipping at his skin. The way Harry clutched his hands so tightly two nights ago during sex that he left a little, fingertip shaped bruise on the back of Louis’ left hand. He poked it idly, a teeny tiny stabbing of arousal prickling in his groin. 

He’d take Harry out tonight, he decided. A nice meal, delay the inevitable. He and Harry had been seeing each other for four months now, and Louis had to actively impose a ban on sex at times. Harry was insatiable a lot of the time and Louis just couldn’t keep up. Good thing that even though Harry worked in the same building as Louis, it was twenty floors below in the post room.

He was finally let out of his meeting, and  _ fuck it, _ he loosened his tie on the way back to his office. He needed air, he needed freedom… he needed a cup of tea. He sighed, closing the door to his office and relishing in the quiet, cool, dark room. He’ll open the blinds in a minute - he far preferred natural light - but for now, he was starting to get a headache and the darkness was soothing.

He sighed again, making his way towards his desk. He quickly took his suit jacket off and, as he threw it onto his chair, he heard a shuffling noise, immediately followed by-

“BOO!!!”

Louis screamed _ ,  _ stumbling backwards and clutching his chest in fright. Behind his desk stood his Harry, grinning and looking  _ very _ pleased with himself indeed. Louis glared at him hotly.

“What the  _ fuck _ are you doing?!” Louis huffed, patting his heart comfortingly. “I can’t breathe.”

“Thought I’d come and surprise you after your meeting. How was it?”

“Dull,” Louis said flatly. “Don’t do that again, Harry, I nearly had a heart attack.”

“Aw, come here!” Harry beamed. “I’ll help you relax.”

“Harry,” Louis warned. “What are you doing here? I have work to do.”

Harry slowly folded his arms, approaching Louis and pouting, sighing exaggeratedly.

“I needed to see you, Lou,” He whined. “You know I find it hard when we don’t have sex.”

“Harry, you need to learn to go at least one night without me.” Louis rolled his eyes before grinning. “Look, I don’t know what you were expecting me to say, but you need to go back downstairs.”

“I’m  _ so _ fucking horny, Louis.”

Louis closed his eyes, taking a second to compose himself. That little prickle of arousal was swelling and it needed to be stopped.

“Harry, we’re at work. Control yourself.” He opened his eyes and cocked his eyebrow. “If my boss catches you in here-”

“Louis, you know as well as I do that all the managers are at a conference today,” Harry smirked. “And that means  _ you _ are the most superior person in the building right now.”

“Yeah, that’s true,” Louis laughed. “Come on, baby, don’t put me in a difficult position, here.” Louis glared at Harry before he could even think of an innuendo. “I’m the most superior in the building, which means I’m  _ your _ boss. And I’m telling you to get back to work. I’ll see you at lunchtime.”

Harry blinked at him for a few seconds, before relenting, pouting and slinking out of the office and back down to the post room.

-

Harry had implemented a new rule: Louis was not allowed to eat lunch at his desk. He insisted he took at least half an hour, preferably his full hour, out of the office. It was the second week in December and it was safe to say it was  _ cold _ . Still, Harry and Louis sat out in the street on a nearby bench, watching the buses chug by. Harry was quiet as they ate their sandwiches.

“You okay?” Louis asked him softly.

Harry nodded. “Just a bit… you know. Tense.”

“Oh, babe.” Louis smiled at him indulgently and squeezed his thigh. “It’ll be worth it, I promise.”

Harry smiled tightly. They finished their lunch and Louis walked Harry down the alley at the side of their building. He crowded him up against the wall, kissing him slowly and sweetly. Harry was eager, licking into Louis’ mouth and nibbling on his bottom lip, but Louis wasn’t rising to it. He pulled away, smirking at Harry naughtily.

“Behave.” He slapped Harry on the hip and Harry whined desperately. “I’ll see you after work. Wait in the lobby for me, okay?”

-

It wasn’t all Harry. Louis was having a hard time too, almost too literally. He didn’t want to admit that one night without sex was driving him to distraction, but it was true. The afternoon in particular was very difficult to get through, Harry’s desperate nibbling on his mouth playing on Louis’ mind heavily. He leapt up almost comically fast when it hit 5pm, quickly saying goodbye to everybody in the surrounding offices, most of whom were only just starting to get ready to leave. He tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for Harry, who strolled into the lobby at 5.10pm, yawning.

“Let’s go,” Louis said, maybe a bit too curtly. He pulled Harry towards the tube station, and when they got down onto the platform, he realised Harry was breathing just a bit faster than normal.

“Where are we going?” Harry asked. “Mine or yours?”

“Yours is closer,” Louis stated, before turning to Harry and smiling. “How was your afternoon?”

“I couldn’t concentrate. If you’ve ordered any lube, it’ll probably end up getting delivered to Rob Wayne on eleventh. He’s 74, by the way. The tingling might give him a heart attack.”

“Sorry you’ve had a rough day,” Louis smiled, lowering his voice. “I know it’s not what you want to hear, but you need to get used to not having sex every day. Sometimes, it’s just not plausible.”

“I can’t help it,” Harry sighed as the tube rumbled into the station. “I can’t get enough of you.”

Louis smiled, despite himself. Their sex was fucking great. They were still in that honeymoon period but had long learned each other’s bodies, knowing exactly how to bait and tease each other and also knowing how to pull off a very satisfying quickie if needed, which came in very handy when Harry was particularly insatiable.

The rumbling vibration of the tube was affecting Louis more than he’d care to admit, and he was compacted in the carriage firmly against Harry’s body. He concentrated on breathing slowly and Harry shot him a reassuring smile, placing a hand on Louis’ waist to steady him, physically and mentally. 

When Harry wasn’t fucking Louis within an inch of his life, he was a very attentive, loving boyfriend who Louis couldn’t believe he’d had the good fortune to find. On Saturday mornings he’d always make them both a fry-up and bring Louis breakfast in bed. When Louis had a particularly stressful day, Harry would take the time to give him a full, rigorous massage, which always worked wonders for him. Louis really did feel like the luckiest man alive.

“I was gonna take you out for dinner tonight,” Louis sighed, feeling relief wash over him as they pulled into Harry’s station. “If you think you’ll be, you know… up for going out.”

“Sounds nice,” Harry smiled as they got off the tube. 

They walked in silence, hand-in-hand for the short journey to Harry’s from the station. Harry already had his key in his free hand when they approached his front door; Louis sighed, unzipping his jacket as Harry pushed into the flat.

“Finally,” Harry murmured, throwing his keys on the hall table. Louis closed the door behind him and immediately, Harry walked quickly towards him and pushed him back against the door. “God, can’t believe I made it home without coming in my pants.”

Louis cocked a stern eyebrow, slowly looking Harry up and down. “Hm... why have I got a sneaky suspicion that you’re wearing a plug?”

“Well, I… um…”

“When did you put that in?!”

“After lunch,” Harry grinned shyly. “I needed  _ something, _ Lou.” Harry rubbed his crotch against Louis’ hip for emphasis. 

“Okay,” Louis replied, gasping slightly. Harry started to kiss his jaw, throat, nibble at his pulse point. “I’m gonna let you off this time.”

“Need you in me, Louis,” Harry moaned as Louis pushed his fingers into the hair at the back of his neck and tugged slightly. “I can’t wait.”

Louis closed his eyes for a few seconds, relishing the feeling of arousal coursing through him, Harry desperately nipping at his collarbones through his work shirt and rubbing his swiftly hardening cock against Louis.

“Babe…” Louis sighed. “I’m not gonna fuck you here, there’s a wicked draught coming through this door.”

Harry scoffed, wrapping an arm around Louis’ waist and pulling him, walking backwards. Louis scoffed right back at him, grabbing his hand and pulling him into the living room. There was no way he was going to let Harry walk  _ anywhere _ backwards. He was so clumsy, it was asking for trouble.

Louis pulled him back and they both collapsed haphazardly on the sofa, Harry’s weight pinning Louis down and they finally kissed, wet and hot as Harry tried to position himself on Louis’ lap. He folded and contorted his long, lean legs, sticking one up in the air and before Louis knew what was happening, Harry was screaming and tumbling to the floor.

“Give me fucking strength,” Louis murmured, peering over the edge of the sofa. “What’re doing down there, my love?”

Harry just laid on his back, giggling. Louis couldn’t help but smile at his silly boy, flat on the carpet, arms out and his erection bulging through his jeans. Louis sighed, slipping off the sofa and straddling his hips. 

“You’re a liability,” Louis grinned, letting out a little moan as his own erection bumped Harry’s. He started to move his hips in small circles; Harry whined, biting his bottom lip and grabbing onto Louis’ hips. 

Louis was no longer interested in wasting time; he quickly flicked open the fly of Harry’s jeans, tugging his cock from his boxers and pumping his hand up and down. He’d never get tired of the sight of Harry writhing beneath him, his eyelids fluttering and his face scrunching and then opening wide. 

“Alright,” Louis said, swinging his leg off Harry. “Turn over, babe.”

Harry let out a small sound which sounded a bit like a squeal. He quickly pulled his t-shirt off, flipping himself over and getting on all fours, presenting his arse to Louis. Louis hummed in pleased amusement, pulling Harry’s jeans and boxers down and Harry maneuvered to help him pull them off completely, throwing them to somewhere near the window.

Louis instantly recognised the plug as one of Harry’s smaller ones. He pressed a finger to the simple, plain base, wiggling it slightly. Harry just sighed, rocking back slightly.

“Gonna pull it out, babe, okay?” Louis hooked two fingers behind the base, tugging gently. Harry was peering over his shoulder, watching him with hooded eyes.

“Quicker, Lou, now,” He moaned. 

“Okay, my love.” Louis pulled the plug out of Harry’s hole, and Harry whined loudly. Louis quickly replaced it with his fingers, pushing his two middle digits into Harry and stroking inside of him. He was so fucking wet. Did Harry keep lube in his locker at work? Honestly.

Very quickly, he pushed a third finger in, Harry clenching and stretching around him. Harry’s head was now hung between his shoulders, his lovely chestnut hair flowing onto the carpet below. When Louis pulled his fingers out, Harry whined indignantly, until Louis replaced them with his tongue.

“Shit, Lou,” Harry groaned, snapping his head back. His hair fell onto his back, slipping off his shoulders to hang in front of his face. Louis pointed his tongue, darting it in and out quickly before kissing around Harry’s hole, scraping his teeth along the rim.

Harry was snapping his hips back and pushing his arse against Louis’ face and mouth, and although Louis delighted in the feeling of barely being able to breathe, he pulled away and stood up.

“Where are you going?!” Harry whined. 

“Going upstairs to get a bit more lube, baby.” He leaned down and tangled his fingers in Harry’s hair, tugging his head upwards, kissing him sweetly. “Darling, I want you to finger yourself while I’m gone.”

Harry choked on nothing, swiftly shifting his weight to free up his right hand, reaching behind himself and pushing three fingers in. He gasped, rocking and writhing.

“Good lad. I’ll be right back.” Louis was unsure if Harry was even listening to him, but he backed out of the room slowly - Harry on his knees fingering himself was not a sight that was easy to walk away from - before hurrying up the stairs.

He forced himself to take his time, pulling the box from under Harry’s bed and opening it. He pursed his lips, perusing the bottles. Some of them hadn’t been to taste so they were abandoned, but, ah! There was a half-full bottle of Louis’ favourite. It was definitely a tingly lube kind of evening.

He ran back downstairs, turning into the living room to an  _ absolute sight.  _ Harry was fucking his fingers into himself, whining in frustration, presumably because he couldn’t get deep enough. Louis glanced at the bottle of lube in his hand; this wasn’t going to take long. He quickly shed his own clothing before hurrying over to Harry.

“I’m back, baby,” He cooed, dropping to his knees behind Harry and carefully removing his hand. 

“Lou, I’m wet.”

“You are, babe. But I brought you down a treat.”

Harry positioned himself back onto both forearms and looked over his shoulder in interest. Louis just grinned at him, the bottle out of sight.

“Relax.” Louis squeezed a couple of pumps of lube onto two fingers, rubbing his thumb over them before stroking into Harry. He let out a quiet moan, which increased in volume as the tingling started.

“ _ God _ ,” He gritted out between rows of clenched teeth. “Fuck me, Lou,  _ now.” _

Harry arched his back and stuck his beautiful, inviting arse even higher. Louis pumped lube onto his hand and slicked his cock up, hissing and moaning slightly at the contact. His breath caught in his throat as it started to tingle. He grabbed Harry’s hip, guiding himself into him with his free hand. He took a deep breath, steadying himself for a moment.

“Louis!” Harry snapped. “ _ Please, _ I’ve been waiting all day, fuck me, now.”

Louis gave a hard thrust, pushing the tip of his cock inside and making Harry gasp loudly, hanging his head. Louis had to admit, he was usually a fan of seeing Harry’s face during sex. Watching his expression shift and change because of whatever Louis was doing never got old for him. But sometimes, there was nothing Louis wanted more than to see Harry on his hands and knees, arse presented like a gift. Besides, this angle did something wicked to Harry and Louis was all for making sure his boy got the most pleasure.

As Louis began to slam into him, he felt dizzy with pleasure and even power. Harry was moaning and whining in such a way that Louis thought he might be crying. It wouldn’t be the first time; Harry became something else during sex. 

“God,” Louis grunted, grinding into Harry deeply. 

“Fuck,  _ Louis _ .” Harry was panting now, clenching his fingertips into the carpet. “You feel amazing. You’re amazing.  _ God, harder, _ yes,  _ fuck _ I love you, faster, Louis.”

Harry always looked gorgeous but when he was naked and at the mercy of his own arousal, he looked  _ perfect. _ Harry only said  _ I love you _ during sex - he’d even said it on their first date - but Louis was starting to feel things for Harry he’d never felt before, and it wasn’t just because of the mind-blowing sex.

The sensations Louis was feeling were incredible; tight and tingly, hot and slick, and the obscene noises spilling from Harry were maddening to him. He reached down to grab Harry’s shoulders, dragging his fingertips hard down his back and he looked down to watch Harry’s arse ripple as he slammed into it. He grabbed onto the sofa for leverage, pounding into Harry with as much might as he could, shunting Harry forward with every thrust, over and over until he lost his rhythm. 

“This what you needed, baby?” Louis panted, repositioning himself and pressing his body to Harry’s back, purring in his ear. 

“Yes,  _ fuck, _ yes,” Harry whined, throwing his head back in ecstasy. The slight angle change was pulling the most unholy noises from him, loud and wanton and Louis knew the end was coming for both of them. “Needed you all day.”

Louis wrapped an arm under Harry’s torso and pulled him up to sit back on his cock, bucking up into him as Harry sobbed, his jaw slack as he dropped his head back to Louis’ shoulder. Louis mouthed at Harry’s neck, giving him one last almighty thrust before Louis was coming, biting down on Harry’s skin and filling him up on the inside. 

“Always so fuckin’ good, Harry,” Louis panted, his own, strained voice sounding a mile away. “Gonna come for me?”

Harry just gurgled, clenching his teeth when Louis wrapped a hand around his cock and started to pump in earnest. 

“I love you, God, Louis, I love you,  _ so much _ ,” Harry rambled before bucking up into Louis’ grip and coming, choking on a whine as he coated his stomach and spilt hotly onto Louis’ hand.

As Louis caught his breath, he dotted small kisses along the column of Harry’s neck and admired the beautiful glistening of sweat on Harry’s chest, the come cooling on his stomach. Louis brought his hand to his mouth and sucked Harry’s mess from it. Harry let out a pitiful whine.

“Let’s get you upstairs, baby,” Louis murmured, easing Harry off of him. The burning sensitivity made him wince, and Harry was hissing from the sensation.

“My arms are sore,” Harry mumbled as he stood to his feet, slightly wobbly. 

“Oh, sorry love! Because I put my weight on you?”

Harry turned to face him, grinning slightly as he held his arms up in front of his face to show Louis. His forearms were glowing red, raw with friction burn. Something about it made Louis’ cock twitch.

“Knees hurt a bit, too.”

Louis pulled Harry up the stairs, laying him on the bed before returning downstairs to fetch a couple of antibacterial wipes and some cream, from the first aid kit he insisted Harry keep in the kitchen.

“You know, Haz, this never would’ve happened if you hadn’t fallen off the sofa.”

Harry giggled stupidly. “Yeah, but  _ fuck, _ it was amazing.”

“Yeah.” Louis smiled and climbed onto the bed, kissing Harry on the nose. “It was.”

He dutifully wiped over Harry’s arm and knee burns - giving the drying come on his stomach a quick wipe down, too - and delicately stroked antibacterial cream onto the rashes. Harry laid pliant, watching Louis with a soft smile on his face.

“Okay, you’ll be fine. No carpets for you for a while.”

Harry pouted before grinning, shuffling himself under the duvet and sighing contentedly.

“Cuddle me, Louis,” he demanded. “Get in here.”

Louis obliged, pulling the duvet back and slipping under it. Harry turned his back to him and Louis cuddled in close and nuzzled into his hair. Wetness was seeping from Harry’s bum, but Louis was too sated to care. He sighed, stroking his hand across Harry’s hip.

“You fancy that dinner?”

“Hm,” Harry hummed thoughtfully. “Not sure. Maybe takeaway? Sorry.”

“No, it’s okay, love,” Louis reassured softly. “We’ll go tomorrow.”

Harry sighed, grabbing Louis’ hand and holding onto it. 

“You’re the best,” Harry said quietly. “How’d I find you?”

“You followed me round bloody Tesco for two weeks,” Louis giggled softly. “Got what you wanted anyway, didn’t you?”

“Oh, yes.” Harry pushed his bum back against Louis for emphasis. “Got everything I wanted.”

Louis smiled into Harry’s neck, warmth bubbling through his stomach and heat coursing towards his cock. He found it difficult to keep up with Harry at times but he felt like he was learning to match his pace, and when he felt his cock filling up again, he bucked against Harry’s bum and Harry pushed back.

“Fuck,” Louis laughed breathlessly. “What do you do to me?”

“Can’t get enough of you,” Harry murmured, rubbing his bum back onto Louis. “You’re hard again.”

“Yeah,” Louis whispered.

“Want you to fuck me again, Lou. I’m so tired, but I want to.”

“Aren’t you sore?” Louis asked as he kissed Harry’s shoulder. 

“A bit,” Harry admitted. Louis slowly slid his hand down Harry’s body, grasping at his hip as he start to thrust onto Harry. “Want you, Louis, now.” 

“Fuck,” Louis muttered. They would definitely both be sore tomorrow.

The slick of his cock sliding against Harry’s wet crack was delicious and maddening. He loosely wrapped his hand around Harry’s cock, moving his hand and hips in a slow, synchronised rhythm.

“You’re gorgeous, babe.” Louis said with a sigh. “Do you think we’ll ever have a night where we just… sit in front of the TV then fall asleep together? No sex?”

“We will, one day.” Harry sighed tensely as Louis reached between them and pulled at Harry’s bum cheek, pressing his erection against his hole. “Mm, go on, Lou.”

Louis swung his arm behind him, reaching for the small bottle of lube he thanked his past self for propping on the bedside table. He pumped a small amount into his palm - Harry was still pretty wet and he personally was a bit too sensitive for an abundance of tingles - dragged his hand quickly over his cock and pushed into Harry.

Harry was  _ fucking _ tight and Louis was  _ fucking _ sensitive, but it felt incredible regardless. Harry arched his back and Louis moved slowly and deliberately, clutching Harry’s hip. It felt…  _ different.  _ Intimate. Even Harry was quiet, something unheard of, although Louis was reassured of his pleasure by the little puffs and quiet groans Harry was emitting. Their closeness was so satisfying to Louis, not only sexually but emotionally. There was no space whatsoever between their bodies and although the heat building between them was sweaty and sticky, it was in no way unpleasant.

Louis sighed, kissing and licking at Harry’s jaw, stubble prickling his lips and tongue. They moved in time with each other as Harry took Louis’ hand in his and they clutched onto one another, Harry letting out tiny, breathy whines and Louis breathing heavily into Harry’s ear.

“So tight for me, baby,” Louis whispered and Harry hummed in response. “Always so sexy.”

Harry swallowed audibly. They continued moving, Louis picking up speed ever so slightly as he felt his orgasm begin to build. He started to thrust as deep as he could into Harry, pulling soft cries from him.

“Louis.  _ Louis,” _ Harry gasped. “I love you.”

Louis’ eyes fluttered closed, relishing the velvety feeling of Harry’s walls tight around him, their hands clasped together, his knees tucked behind Harry’s.

“ _ Louis?” _ Harry insisted. “Lou, I love you.”

Louis’ hips stuttered, losing his rhythm. He slowed to a stop, mouthing tentatively at Harry’s neck. He took a deep breath before slowly starting to move his hips again.

“Oh, darling,” He sighed. “I love you, too.”

Harry craned his neck around and they met in a wet, sweet kiss. Louis opened his eyes and Harry was gazing at him, alarmingly close and in any other circumstances that might’ve been weird, but Louis’ heart fluttered wildly as Harry’s eyelashes tangled with his own. He kissed Harry again on the mouth, his jaw, his neck, his shoulder. Harry brought their hands up to his chest, pressing Louis’ palm over his heart as Louis picked up the pace again. He was driven by  _ love  _ now, and he thrusted deep into Harry who was gasping for air and rocking back against him, becoming eager for release. Louis reluctantly untangled his fingers from Harry’s, dragging them down his body to firmly take Harry’s cock in his hand.

“Want you to come for me, baby,” Louis murmured in Harry’s ear. “You close?”

Harry’s face was scrunched up in a deep frown. He nodded tensely, a choked sound seeping from his lips. 

“Really sore,” he mumbled in response. “Feels so good though, Lou. Hurts so good.”

Louis’ head swam with maddening arousal and he lost control of his hips as he started to buck up into Harry, hard and fast. Harry gasped in elation as his cock was thrust over and over through Louis’ palm, and with a high whine he spilled out onto Louis’ fist for the second time that evening. Despite the modest amount of come, Harry’s orgasm seemed fairly intense as he trembled,  curling his body slightly, his hole clenching tightly around Louis. Louis cried out in ecstasy and then he was coming too, bucking erratically as he filled Harry up.

Harry panted heavily, struggling to catch his breath. Louis nuzzled his hair as they both came down, Harry’s curls damp with sweat, the smell comforting and familiar.

“Louis?” Harry slurred slightly.

“Hm?”

Harry laboriously eased Louis out of him, turning around to face him and blinking, soft, sleepy, and sated.

“I meant it.” Harry looked down shyly at Louis’ chest, absently stroking over the smattering of hair there. “I love you.”

“I know, I did too. I love you.”

They kissed, tangling their legs together. As Harry pulled Louis even closer, mad thoughts of  _ forever  _ and  _ cohabitation  _ and  _ marriage _ ran through his mind. He ignored them as best he could. Harry sniffed.

“Louis? I’m sorry I’m such a horny bastard all the time. I’m gonna try to tone it down.”

“No! Don’t,” Louis laughed. “You don’t need to tone it down you just… need to learn patience. Self control. And stop wearing butt plugs at work.”

Harry giggled, nuzzling his nose into the soft crook of Louis’ neck. As scary as words such as  _ forever _ were, Louis wasn’t sure if he’d ever find anyone as ideal for him as Harry was. He’d learned so much from him. Harry helped him to have fun in ways he never thought possible and he’d definitely learned a lot about his own body. Not to mention Harry had been the one to finally teach Louis how to cook a good Full English.

“I was thinking. You wanna go on holiday somewhere?” Harry mused. “Somewhere warm?  _ Romantic?” _

“Yeah. That sounds lovely, babe.”

“But not somewhere with lots to do. I don’t wanna feel guilty for keeping you in bed all the time.”

“Okay,” Louis pouted. “So what you’re saying is you want to go away, just so we can have sex in a different room?”

“Well, really I was thinking I’d like to suck you off by the sea.”

Louis rolled his eyes, swatting at Harry’s chest. He definitely loved the idea of going away together, and they could have a real discussion about budgets and locations later. But for now, Louis closed his eyes, content to listen to Harry reel off the various sex acts they could do in various holiday locations as he lazily mouthed over Louis’ collarbone. Louis buzzed in anticipation of what life had in store for them as their relationship progressed, and he knew that if he could just keep up with Harry, it’d be something wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> I know what you're gonna say so just go ahead and comment or send me an ask. LOL. Please [reblog the tumblr post](https://catfishau.tumblr.com/post/171882975831/dinosaursmate-unplugged-by-dinosaursmate) thanks!! ;) <3


End file.
